unknown
by gavrochelives
Summary: Holly, Artemis, and all the other charachtrs are in danger from an unknown source. It involves holly's past and family. H/T please read
1. Chapter 1

This is just what I think should have happened in the 6th book. I'm doing this like root never died. It is H/T, not H/A. please read and review.

Artemis groaned. He had neglected his emails for a few days while watching the twins, and his inbox was overflowing. He reluctantly started the task of sorting through the emails. After looking through a ton of junk, a few from Giovani Zito, and 1 from the governor about a more eco-friendly power plan, he saw one from Holly. He opened it and was surprised to see an invitation to come down to haven the next day for an unspecified reason. Suspiciously, he checked the email for any types of bugs, but found nothing. He was still suspicious, even after he had used every precaution to make sure the email was really from Holly. Why couldn't Holly just call him on the communicator? The communicator, Artemis couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that sooner. He twisted his ring around and pressed the hidden button.

"Holly?"

"mud boy?"

"holly, did you send me an email inviting me to haven?"

"what no, I just got an email from you, inviting me to your house tomorrow"

"what time?"

"um, let me check, 2:30"

"mine's 3 o'clock"

"that mean we would both be at Tara at 3:00"

"either Foaly's playing a joke on us or…"

"once again, someone wants us dead"

Holly ended the connection and ran out of her cubicle. She stopped operations center. She used her key and ran inside the crowded room, interrupting foaly as he pounded his keyboard in frustration. Holly didn't even ask what was wrong.

"foaly, did you send both me and Artemis emails telling us to visit each other?"

"why would I do that?"

"well someone did, and with the timing, we would both be at Tara at 3:00"

"so?"

"so, a lot of people would love to kill us, and if-"

Holly was interrupted by a beeping coming from Foaly's computer.

Foaly spun around in his special chair and checked his email. He read out loud.

"Mr. Foaly, we are disappointed to inform you that your reservation on a surface shuttle has been moved to 2:30"

"now do you believe me? Wait, why where you going to the surface?"

"no reason, we need to shut down that shuttle"

Half an hour later, Foaly, Ash Vein, trouble kelp, Holly, Root, Artemis, Butler, Juliet, And all the council members were sitting in the conference room. As it turns out, Root and all the council members had gotten emails informing them that they needed to go to an event on the surface at the same time as Holly, Artemis, and Foaly. Artemis was speaking.

"someone must want to get us out of the way. We all could pose a threat to whoever it is. With the timing, we would all arrive in Tara at precisely 3:00. Someone must have a bomb set.

Root rose from his seat.

"Exactly, that's why I asked Major kelp and Captain Vein to join us. I want them and Major short to go to Tara and search for bombs or anything of that sort."

Holly, Trouble, and Ash stood up. Foaly walked over with 3 pairs of wings and what looked like 3 wristwatches. He gave them all one of each.

"the wings are the newest models. They can go twice as fast as the older ones and can steer themselves towards a fairy port if they sense you are injured. The wristwatches can sense bombs or radiation a mile away. These are my newest inventions and have-

"shut up, Foaly, we don't have all day"

Holly walked out of the room with Ash and Trouble right behind her. They all hurried to the nearest shuttle. If they missed the next one, then there wouldn't be another one until morning.

Ok I know I'm a horrible writer. More too come whenever I have time. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all you who reviewed my last chapter. I think I've gotten more reviews on this story then the other 2 combined. And now for chapter 2 of this story.

Trouble sat on the crowded shuttle, between Holly and Ash. For some reason, the last 2 weeks had seen a major surge in fairies wanting to visit the surface. After they finished the mission, they would have to fly to another shuttle port. The Tara port was being shut down until everyone was sure it was safe. The shuttle landed and everyone stood up at the same time.

Trouble was separated from the other 2 by a family of dwarves. He attempted to get around but with no luck, it was too crowded. For a minute he moved with the crowd, figuring Holly and Ash would have to do the same. He finally broke away from the crowd in the lobby connected to the surface. He leaned against the wall under a billboard for the new wings and searched the crowd.

He had been standing like that for a few minutes when he was pulled by his arm. He jumped, not that he would admit it, and looked around. To his surprise there was Holly with her arms crossed standing right next to him, and Ash behind her. Holly punched his arm and glared.

"Where have you been? We could have almost finished the mission by now, if you had stayed with us."

"It's not my fault I got separated, there are too many people in this shuttle port"

"You have an LEP suit on, it would have been easy enough to get through"

Trouble immediately felt like an idiot. Holly was right, why hadn't he thought of that. He had almost forgotten they were on a mission when Ash spoke up.

"hey guys, much as I'd love to sit here and yell at trouble, we are on a mission"

Both Holly and Trouble remembered the mission at the same time. They looked at each other, and without saying a word


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, thank you again for reviewing. I will remember to capitalize trouble this time. Well for the next chapter.

Shark woke up surrounded by people. He groaned and waited for his vision to clear. Once it did, he nearly fell back unconscious. There was a huge mud man in front of him. There were others, mostly elves, but none of them were as threatening, and Shark always had trouble concentrating on more than one thing. But a minute later, he was forced to concentrate on a very red faced elf smoking a cigar. He knew this elf, every goblin that had anything to do with the B'wa Kell hated him. Julius Root. And he was yelling. Shark finally heard some of what he was saying,

"with 100 biobombs and mud man explosives!!"

"what"

"you idiot, who are you working for?"

"why should I tell you?"

"because you get years of your sentence"

'sentence?"

"dar'vit the years you go to jail"

"oh, Jefferson Hazel.

Holly almost cheered, finally a breakthrough. But the name, it sounded so familiar. She was reminded of her early childhood for some reason. She went back to paying attention to the interview. Root looked like he was going to explode. She couldn't blame him. The goblin was so incredibly stupid.

"what were you going to do after you blew us all up?"

"what?"

"the explosives, what were you going to do after you used the explosives?"

Artemis studied the goblin and got Root's attention before he gave himself a heart attack.

"It's no use, he doesn't know any more, he was just a henchmen"

"how do you know that?"

"he is truly confused. He probably wasn't told the plan."

Vinyaya spoke for the first time since the goblin was arrested

"so, our next stop is to find this Jefferson hazel"

Trouble buckled in and looked over at the drivers seat. Holly had won the right to drive. They had found Jefferson Hazel surprisingly easily. So easily, in fact, that a trap was suspected. That was why holly and Trouble were armed with the newest technology and the newest suits. Holly gunned the engine of the newest LEP car. Trouble grinned. He knew as well as Holly that she wasn't going to worry about any speed limits. Apparently Foaly knew that too. His face appeared on the dashboard screen.

"Holly, you are a police officer, please observe the speed limit"

"but, we are on a top priority mission, we need to go as fast as possible"

Trouble grinned as Holly gunned it and sped out of the parking garage. That was one thing he liked about her. She wasn't afraid to take chances. Well, one of the many things. He would never say it aloud, but he had had a crush on Holly for years.

He was lost in his thoughts until they arrived at an apartment building. Trouble unbuckled and got out. For the 1st time he noticed the state of the building. Most of the windows were cracked and there didn't look like there was a square inch of clean building. The authorities did a good job making sure most of the city was good, but there were certain areas they turned a blind eye to. These areas turned into breeding grounds for gangs.

"not very impressive'

"we'll be lucky if all this dirt hasn't poisoned him"

"let's go"

Trouble and holly walked up to the door and marched in. They approached the stairwell, seeing as there was no way they were trusting the elevator in this building. Holly looked up with doubt.

"you realize this would be the perfect place for an ambush"

Trouble had to agree. The stairwell was narrow with no exits. Nevertheless they both began up the stairs. It was so narrow they had to one by one. Trouble couldn't help but feel nervous. He kept thinking something was wrong. One glance at Holly proved she felt the same way. She had her gun out and kept looking behind, like she was watching for something. That was when everything went wrong.

A bullet from a human gun shot down, narrowly missing trouble's shoulder. His immediate thought was to protect Holly, but when he turned around she was already down with her gun pointed towards the general area the bullet had come from.

"Trouble, get down"

"you okay?"

"yes, but you won't be if you stay up like that"

Trouble quickly sank down to Holly's level and pulled out his gun. He heard a laugh and tried to spin around, but before he could, he was shot by a fairy gun, and everything went black.

Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger!! I tried to capitalize everything right, but I might have missed a few. Please review. I will have the next chapter up within a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Thank you wonderful reviewers. I have had no problem with getting reviews on this story, but I am still creating a rule. I must get one review before I update. Anyways enjoy the next chapter.

Trouble opened his eyes. He couldn't figure out where he was. Then he remembered. There had been an elf and 4 goblins. But where was he? He sat up, groaning and looked around. It appeared to be a room in the apartment building. It was disgusting, and there was trash all over the room. Then he noticed Holly. She was unconscious, a few feet away from him. He crawled over and felt his heart skip a beat. She was covered in blood, with her leg bent at an odd angle and her hands tied up.

"Holly? Holly, wake up"

He felt her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Thank Frond. He went to grab his multi-tool to cut her bonds. Then he noticed. All his things had been stolen, Holly's too. He attempted to untie her hands, and after a few tries, when he was almost ready to use something thrown about with all the other trash, he did it. Holly stirred and muttered something.

"Holly, are you okay?"

"Do I look alright?"

"No, not really. What happened?"

"I woke up when something fell on me, and I tried to get my gun, but they kicked me and I blacked out."

"They must have kicked you pretty hard."

"well, most of this is because I fell down the stairs."

"can you walk?"

"I'll try."

Holly grabbed the end of a chair that had been left in the room, and pulled herself up. She attempted to step on her injured leg, but she gasped and fell, luckily Trouble caught her before she could hit the ground. Holly grabbed the chair and, keeping her bad leg of the ground, collapsed on the chair. She leaned against the back of the chair and sighed.

"That's just great"

"It could be worse."

"That is the most optimistic thing I have ever heard."

"Well, it could."

Holly suddenly shot up, not even noticing that her leg had hit the chair.

"Trouble, what day is it?"

"Thursday, why?

"Don't you remember? On Saturday they are getting rid of this building to make room for a new one!"

Foaly searched his computers. Trouble and Holly had gone missing, and the video form their cameras had shown a struggle with some black clad goblins and elves. Everyone sat behind him, none of them daring to talk. Artemis was the first to break the worried silence.

"Well, have you found anything?"

"No, all of their equipment has been taken away."

"Play the video again"

Foaly put on the video from Trouble's camera. It showed a gunshot going over his shoulder, and then he turned around and it showed 5 goblins with black cloth covering their heads. Artemis was intently staring at the screen when he appeared to find something.

"Stop it!"

Everyone was speechless. There, one of the goblins had taken off his mask. But, it wasn't a goblin. It was Ark Sool. Sool was an officer who would become commander if Root were to retire. Nobody really liked him, the only reason he was so high in rank was his talent for sucking up. Cahertez was the first to say anything.

"So, we find Sool?"

Trouble groaned. The door was solid. For the past hour he had been trying to open that door, using anything he could find. He was ready to start pounding the wall. There was no window, or even a vent. They were trapped. Holly had been sitting on the chair, unable to due anything due to her leg. She had not said anything since Trouble had started attacking the door. This was very unusual behavior for her. Trouble had noticed this and worried her leg was bothering her, so her abandoned his fevered attempts at breaking the door to sit down and talk to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just weird."

"What is?"

"That they seemed to know that we were coming, the only way for them to know that would be if they had a spy in the LEP"

"Who would tell the LEP's secrets?"

"I don't know."

Sorry for the bad ending. I will try to have my chapter sooner. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everybody. Thank you to all who reviewed. Okay, I am sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter. My computer got a weird virus, and I couldn't do anything.

Ark Sool sat at his desk and glanced around. Ever since he had joined Jefferson Hazel, he had been nervous, being so close to all the police officers. Well, next week he wouldn't need to worry about any of that. Next week the LEP would be gone, and he would be second in command. Someone walked by his office, and he jumped. He silently berated himself, acting jumpy would only make him seem more guilty. Somebody started talking, right outside his cubicle. With a feeling of dread he realized it sounded very much like his own voice. He slowly spun around to see the council members, Root, Foaly, and several high ranking officers. Root was holding a portable screen. It was a replay of last night, and it clearly showed his face under the mask. Ark Sool fainted.

Holly shivered. This building had lost all heating long ago. Haven was heated depending on what the weather was like on the surface, and tonight happened to be cold. Holly slowly maneuvered herself of the chair, to where Trouble was sitting on the floor. She was just about to ask what they were going to do, when she heard footsteps. Trouble noticed her pause.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Listen!"

Trouble stopped to listen. Now he heard it. Heavy footsteps, from the sound of it. He made his way to the door, and pressed his ear to it.

"Why doesn't he just leave them in there to die? Why do we have to get them and bring them to him?"

Trouble backed up, and looked back towards Holly. She mouthed the word "what?" and he made a gesture for her to be quiet before pressing his ear back against the door. Another voice was speaking.

"Well, it will all be worth it soon, no matter what the boss makes us do"

"If he keeps his promises."

"If he doesn't , he will get a surprise."

Trouble could almost hear whoever was coming grinning. He backed away from the door moments before it flew open, revealing two very large gnomes, armed with very deadly looking guns. They just stood in the doorway for a few seconds, as if trying to intimidate Holly and Trouble. It didn't work. Once they realized Holly and Trouble couldn't be intimidated, they stopped trying. The uglier of the two grabbed Trouble by his arm and pushed him out the door. He could have fought him of and run away, but it might be useful to see where they were being taking, and besides, Holly couldn't run. There was no way he was leaving her.

Holly and Trouble were tied up in the back of an old civilian car. The car was so old it even had a steering wheel. Holly was busy trying to figure out how to unlock the back doors. They appeared to be modified. Unfortunately for her, one of the gnomes noticed her.

"Stop that!"

Holly just avoided being hit by an empty beer bottle. Trouble groaned when he noticed where they were parking. The chute where goblins had made a shuttle and Holy and Root had almost been blown up. Couldn't they ever go to another chute.

Foaly couldn't believe it. There was no way. His computer had to have a bug. He checked his data once again. He had been checking the Tara shuttle port just to make sure nobody else was planting bombs. And instead of bombs, an army 30,000 strong had shown up.

Please review. I once again apologize for the long wait. I will make a new chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. HAPPY THANKSGIVVING to all you in the U.S. I would like to thank bubbles for being my most consistent reviewer. Your reviews have probably helped me the most. Thanks to all you other reviewers as well. On with the story.

Holly groaned. This chute again. Why did villains love this chute? She searched the ground for anything that could help them. Unfortunately the ugly guard was not as stupid as he looked.

"you aren't going to find anything."

Holly kept searching. She was a trained police officer. They were trained for situations like this. Even something as insignificant as a sharp rock could help them. Use what your surroundings provide.

Trouble was doing the same thing as Holly. If Holly could use her leg they could easily fight their way out of there. That thought was gone from his mind in an instant. They had entered the main part of the chute. Waiting for them was a group of 20 goblins. All armed with guns. Most of them had regular LEP guns. Some had softnoses or human guns. Behind these goblins was a shuttle. And not a cheap handmade shuttle. An expensive stealth shuttle.

Trouble was rudely thrown to the ground. He landed on his arm, probably spraining his wrist. His suspicions were confirmed as magic crawled down his arm. But he didn't even notice. Because Holly and all of the goblins were crowding into the shuttle.

The less ugly of the 2 gnomes turned towards trouble to tell him something.

"Goodbye, Major Kelp. A flare is due in about 30 minutes. Enjoy your last half hour.

That was all he said before turning and boarding the shuttle, with the other gnome. Trouble struggled to get up, despite his bonds. He ran to the shuttle, just as it took off. The force of the takeoff knocked him off his feet. By the time he got up, it was gone. For a second trouble just sat there. Only then did he notice the goblin. He had obviously been left here to guard him. He probably didn't even know he had been put on a suicide mission.

Trouble leaned back, close to giving up. Holly was about to be killed more than likely, and he wouldn't be able to stop it. He would never be able to live if he lived and she died Of course there was barely any chance he would live. Then he felt something sharp on his newly healed wrist. He sat forward, remembering the saying that every LEP officer had been told trillions of times. Use what your surroundings provide. The sharp object turned out to be a warped piece of metal, undoubtedly from the goblin made shuttle. Trouble expected to be shot by the guard, or at least have the metal weapon taken away, but it appeared the goblin wasn't paying attention. That was good. Once Trouble had gotten rid of his bonds, he would be able to knock out the goblin.

The goblin looked glanced at the camera watching him and his hostage. His name was Pine. He was actually very smart for a goblin. And he had no intention of dieing, or of letting the LEP elf die. He was certainly no genius, except by goblin standards, but he had managed to make a plan. But he needed to wait until the flare came before he could do anything.

Trouble freed his wrists. He made sure the goblin saw nothing. Then just as the goblin turned his head to look at something on the wall, Trouble jumped to his feet and sprinted to the goblin. Unfortunately, the goblin turned back with Trouble feet from him. Trouble had no doubt he would be unconscious within seconds, but the goblin didn't even used his gun, instead he spoke.

"You are not to move"

As the goblin spoke, he typed a message on a small wrist computer. I want to help you. There is a camera up there. Pretend to be upset, and I can get us out once the flare comes.

Trouble wouldn't have believed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was a goblin. A goblin couldn't think of a lie like that. For the first time that day he actually felt hopeful.

Root was uncharacteristically pale. Two of his best officers were missing, and even more urgent, the LEP force of 2,000 was going to have to take on an army of 30,000. It would be suicide. But if he didn't they would storm Haven. It was one of the worst positions the commander had ever been in. He glanced at the camera of the army. He could see a man standing in front of them. Jefferson Hazel. Foaly walked in.

"Well, commander, I have good news and bad news.

"What's the good news?"

"We found Holly and Trouble."

"And the bad news?"

"Well, Holly is in a shuttle, Trouble is in a chute about to have a flare, the LEP is facing an army of 30,000, you are probably going to have a heart attack within the next couple of days-

"SHUT UP PONY BOY, go get a team together to rescue Majors Kelp and Short NOW"

Foaly quickly ran off. It wasn't smart to argue with the commander when he was in a bad mood.

Sorry for the ending and lack of H/T. it didn't fit in the chapter. I will put up another chapter soon. Please review. Happy Thanksgiving!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody. Well, sorry it took so long for me to add another chapter. I'm going to be adding a Christmas story soon, along with others. It is snowing today, so I am in a very Christmas-y mood. Enjoy the chapter.

This could not get any worse. Holly sat looked around the shuttle in which she had been placed. There were probably 20 armed goblins, taking her who knows where. And Trouble. He had been left in the chute. The active chute. He would die, and more than likely she would die. She had no idea what would happen to every one else. No doubt this Jefferson Hazel had something planned for them. Jefferson Hazel. Holly knew that name. She remembered hearing it.

The shuttle made a hard landing, and Holly would have fallen out of her seat, if she hadn't been handcuffed to it. She wasn't handcuffed for long. One of the minion goblins unchained her and pulled her off the shuttle. There, in front of her was the last thing she had expected to see.

An army. Of 30,000. Mostly goblins, with a few dwarves, elves and gnomes. There were even a few humans. What she saw before her broke almost every rule in the book.

And as she gaped at what would probably be the doom of the fairy race, her gaze shifted to the elf in front. So this was Jefferson Hazel. She had seen him before, she was sure of that. But she was too tired to remember. She hadn't slept in a long time. Holly caught herself slipping into sleep, and forced herself awake. If she fell asleep now, she might never wake up. But it was no use, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep in the hands of Jefferson Hazel and his minions.

The wait was killing Trouble. If the goblin was going to help. Why didn't he do it already? Holly could be dead by now. And then he would have no reason to live. Trouble was forced to just sit in the chute and wait for his death.

And then he heard a rumble. A rumble that every LEP officer under the earth knew. A flare was coming. By the sound of it he had maybe 30 seconds before it hit the chute. After that he had maybe a minute before the heat would be to much for his body.

He looked over the goblin. He was running his hands over the wall, probably looking for a way out. Good luck. The walls were solid rock. Trouble had only one possible way of surviving. The same way Holly had survived in the same position. He searched the ceiling, but this chute had been completely gutted. The was no pipe overhead.

"Come on, Hurry"

Trouble was pulled into a hole by the back of his shirt. The goblin had somehow found a secret tunnel!

"How did you know this was here?"

"don't ask"

"well, then why did you wait until the flare was coming?"

"the flare blocked out the video camera."

"Are you really a goblin?"

"would you rather interrogate me or rescue your girlfriend?"

"she's not my girlfriend."

"whatever, follow me"

And with that, Pine began to crawl up the tunnel.

Sorry it's so short. I will add another chapter soon. Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and happy Kwanza.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. Sorry I kinda forgot this story for awhile. I plan to update the stories a little more frequently now. Well, enjoy.

Holly was dreaming. Actually, it was more like reliving a memory. A long forgotten one. Holly was finishing a game of crunchball with Trouble and Ash. No surprise there. That could be any day in her childhood.

"ANDY KELP"

Trouble groaned. His mom was constantly planning playdates with grub and his friends. Unfortunately today, he was supposed to visit Grubs best friend with him. Holly and Ash both groaned as well. Crunchball was ruined.

"coming mom, If I die of boredom, my will is in my room."

And with that parting, Trouble ran off. Knowing her Dad wanted her home before he left for work, Holly ran home.

Holly entered her house and saw her Dad on the phone. She cocked her head, as if to ask who he was taking to. He shooed her, and Holly walked into the living room, mostly out of surprise. Her Dad never shooed her. He always told her exactly what was happening.

"JEFFERSON, I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE NOT COMING HERE!"

Holly saw her dad look into the living room, as if to make sure she was there. What was going on. He never yelled. Never. And who was Jefferson.

Holly knew it was wrong. She knew that if her dad wanted her to know, he would tell her. But she didn't care. Holly finished hacking her Dads phone and turned down the speakers so only she could hear.

"Mathew, let me visit"

"No, Jefferson, I don't care what you say, I have a daughter to take care of."

"Yes, yes Holly is it?"

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"Goodbye"

Holly turned of the computer, praying her dad wouldn't come in right away. She was in luck. She had time to get rid of the evidence that she had hacked her dad's phone. It wasn't that she was a computer genius or anything. Her and Trouble had just happened upon a book that showed how to do things like that one day when they were bored. More than likely the book was illegal.

"Sorry 'bout that Holly."

Holly spun around. Her dad was standing in the doorway, looking at her rather suspiciously.

"Oh, uh yeah that's fine, um who were you talking to?"

"nobody you need to know about?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?""I have to go to work, see you later Holly"

Holly was worried. Her dad really seemed distracted. That wasn't like him. And why didn't he tell her who was on the phone? He always told her what was happening.

Holly murmured and turned over in her sleep. Her dream changed. It was a few weeks after her last dream had taken place.

She was getting ready for school, and her Dad was getting ready for work. Holly was just finishing some last minute homework she had forgotten the night before. Her dad was having coffee while searching for his car keys.

"Hey Dad, did you check the living room?"

"Why would my keys be in the living room?"

"I don't know"

Holly did know, she had used them the night before to open her dad's file cabinet. But she wasn't going to tell him that. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. That was surprising. None of her friends ever knocked on the door, and none of her dad's friends would visit that early. She ran over to the door, seeing as her dad was to busy to have heard to knock.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to your dad?"

"who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your dad's."

"just a minute"

Being the daughter of a police officer, Holly was bound to get suspicious. She ran to get her dad, who had just found his keys on the couch.

"Dad."

"You were right. My keys were in the living room. What do you think they were doing there?"

He gave his daughter a suspicious look, knowing that she was the one who took his keys. Holly really didn't have time to pretend to not know what he was talking about.

"Dad, there's a guy at the door. He said he's your friend."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know."

"Holly, I think it's time for you to go to school."

"Alright. Bye Dad."

Holly knew he was trying to get rid of her. And she wasn't going to argue. She had a feeling the guy at the door wasn't a friend of her dad's. Running out the door. She saw the man who had called himself her dad's friend. He really wouldn't stand out. Except for 2 things. His hair was the exact saw shade as hers, and looked extremely angry.

Holly heard an elf shouting, and realized she had been dreaming. She groaned, not yet ready to open her eyes, but not able to go back to sleep. Realizing trying to go back to sleep was useless, she opened her eyes and had to stifle a gasp.

Jefferson Hazel was standing in front of her grinning. But that wasn't was what scared her. Jefferson Hazel was the man in her dream.

Ok, I know it doesn't seem like this chapter accomplished much. But it did. I will try to update another fic tomorrow. Be well.


	9. Chapter 9

Iiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkkk. So, enjoy.

"Did we sleep well?"

"You…"

"Have you not found out?"

"Found out what?"

"Ah. I see. Well, I'll deal with you later."

And Jefferson walked off, ending the confusing conversation. Holly took a minute to check out her surroundings. They were dangerous. She was almost completely surrounded by armed fairies, and a few humans. The only way she could get out was into the woods behind her. And that was provided she could get out of the handcuffs holding her to a shuttle.

Trouble vowed that one day he would give pine a medal. The goblin had led him out of the chute, onto the surface just a mile away from where Holly was, and found them food.

While eating his apple, Trouble tried to think of ways to save Holly. They all involved him and Pine bursting into the camp full of thousands of armed fairies, somehow managing to keep them all away from them, somehow releasing Holly and getting away without somebody shooting them in the back. Trouble may have been gung ho, but he wasn't a moron.

"So, come up with a genius plan yet?"

"What do you think?"

"Well what do they want with your girlfriend anyways?"

"I don't know, and I already told you she's not my girlfriend."

"of course she's not"

Holly tried to remember more. Had her dad said anything about him? Had she seen him in other places? She couldn't remember. It was strange. His eyes. They seemed very familiar. Familiar, but sinister. More than simply have seen them in a glance on her way out the door. That particular shade of green.

Root couldn't believe it. There was no other option. He was trapped. The LEP was trapped. The mysterious army had given the council members a note. It said that if they didn't surrender, then they would storm Haven, and reveal the fairies to the humans. Apparently some humans already knew.

If they gave in, they would be revealed anyways. And there's no telling what these people would do. That was not an option. If they refused, they would be attacked, and they humans would know of the fairies. No way they would let that happen. That left one option, fighting.

But they LEP was greatly outnumbered. There were maybe 1,500 fairies connected to the LEP. The fairies had no army. Why would they? Many fairies had volunteered to help fight, but it wasn't enough. They only had 2,600 fairies in all. 2,600 against 30,000.

"Commander?"

Root turned around, Foaly had entered his office. He had approximately 6 machines in his arms.

"Commander, I have all the inventions I could get. This one is the newest Neuntrino. It can aim on it's own, and can determine…"

Root zoned out. Foaly wouldn't stop anytime soon. He looked out the door. Vinyaya was out there. That was surprising. He would have thought in a crisis she would be with the council. She caught his eyes and gestured for him to come out of the office.

Completely ignoring Foaly, Root joined her in the hall.

"What?"

"The council is considering giving in!!!"

"What? Who knows what those people will do!!!"

"I know, I tried to stop them!!!"

"Well, are they voting?"

"yes, as soon as I get back."

"Well, hurry, we need to get down there!!!"

Sorry I've been gone so long. I was busy. Anyways, I will be updating my fics soon. REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter!!! Yay, Horray!!!

Trouble swallowed. If this went wrong, it would be the end for him, Pine, and Holly. He could see Holly, tied to a shuttle. Such a short distance away.

"Ready to rescue your girlfriend?"

Trouble turned around. Pine was standing behind him, holding a uniform. The plan was, Trouble would dress in the uniform and rescue Holly, while Pine posed as a high ranked official and attempted to find out the army's exact plans. Not very detailed, but it might work. Hopefully.

Trouble pulled the uniform on. He took a breath and walked out. Nobody paid attention to him. Except Holly. She saw him and made hand motions. Pretending to not pay attention, he turned around. Pine was walking towards the officials. Hopefully he got out.

He returned his focus to Holly, and started walking to her. He sat next to her and fiddled with the handcuffs, as she whispered to him.

"No, Trouble, go away!"

"Why would I do that?"

"They are looking for imposters, and nobody is supposed to go near me!"

"It'll only take a minute."

"No, Trubs, listen to me. People are looking at you already. The only reason I'm alive is because Jefferson Hazel wanted it. He already tried to kill you before! Get away!"

Trouble looked around and saw she was right. Many people were looking at him.

"She was fiddling with the handcuffs. I was instructed to make sure they were still on right."

It was a pathetic lie, but a lot of these people were goblins, after all. Knowing his time before an intelligent person came along was limited, he started pressing buttons on the handcuffs rapidly. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would get it right.

A miracle occurred then. The handcuffs popped open.

"Come on, Holly! Hurry!"

She wasn't gonna argue with him now. Jumping to her feet, she ran off right behind Trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly knew she shouldn't stop. But if they were trapped right outside the camp without a weapon, they could get captured again. She allowed an unfortunate gnome to stop her, and turned around. She simultaneously grabbed his gun and kneed him in an unpleasant place. Not bothering with her anymore he let her go, and she ran after Trouble.

But her pause cost her. A much larger human grabbed her wrist. Then gun dropped at her feet, worthless. Trouble sensed something was wrong and turned around. He ran behind the human, and she kicked him the gun. Within seconds the human was on the ground, and Holly was free. They had taken the gun, of course. While hiding in the bushes, they had a conversation.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Well we needed a weapon."

"We could have gotten one after."

"Well you weren't exactly being careful today. Why are we waiting here anyways?"

"We need to wait for Pine."

"Pine?"

"Right, you don't know him. He's a goblin that's been helping me. He rescued me from the chute."

"A goblin?"

"You'll understand when you meet him."

"Well where is he?"

Before Trouble could answer, a commotion erupted over by the officials. Holly saw a goblin running out towards them. The mysterious Pine. He managed to shoot a couple officials with a stolen gun, but he couldn't get all of them. An elf shot him in the back, and Pine fell down.

Well I got another chapter up. All characters and other stuffs besides the plot and Pine belong to Eoin Colfer. M ore up soon! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I'm back. YAY! I really don't know what to type, so enjoy the chapter. Oh, I forgot, I got a few comments about my spelling. I'm American. This is how I was taught to spell things. Just making sure everyone knows that.

Pine glared at the gnome guarding him. After being captured, they had tied him up in a tent and left the ugly gnome to guard him. And the ironic thing was, he had guarded a former prisoner with this same gnome. He sighed and laid down. His only chance was for Trouble and his girlfriend to save him. Jefferson Hazel was not known or being merciful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trouble glanced at the tent from the trees. Ground level wasn't safe anymore. There had been hundreds of goblins sent out to look for him and Holly. Luckily these were average goblins, and hadn't thought of searching the trees. Holly climbed down from a higher branch and started whispering.

"Well, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Save you friend. Pine, I think it is"

"No idea. They'll be looking for us now."

Both elves stopped talking, and stared at the tent in glum silence. They could see an outline of Pine and his guard. Trouble noticed that almost every fairy there was a goblin. There were a few gnomes, but mostly goblins and human.

There was a loud crack in the distance, as if a human gun had gone off. Most of the goblins and a few humans ran off, leaving maybe 10 guards in the immediate area. That gave Trouble an idea.

"Holly. We need a distraction."

"One far away, to keep them from here.

"But what?"

"Me."

"We went through all that trouble to get you. You are not going to get yourself caught again."

"I'm the fastest in the LEP. And I'll stay in the trees. I'll be fine, Trouble."

Trouble stared at her for a second. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to get hurt. But then he regained his sense, and remembered that this was Holly. If she wanted to go, she would go.

"Fine. But be careful. Please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly looked at Trouble. He was being weird. Protective. No, overprotective. She could take care of herself.

After a long discussion, it was decided that Holly would take the gun, knock out a few fairies on the other side of the camp, and then, being as loud as possible, she would lead them into the forest. Meanwhile Trouble would sneak past the few remaining guards and untie Pine. It was simple. Hopefully.

Holly grabbed the gun and started to go, but looked behind her to say goodbye. Trouble was staring at her weird again.

"Bye."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry."

"You were supposed to say 'I will'"

"Why lie?"

"Bye, Holly."

Ok I apologize for the shortness of my chapters. But I have a short attention span. I should have another chapter up soon.


	12. Authors note

**Attention! This story has been put up for adoption! I have become very busy, and for now I do not have the time to finish it. If anyone is interested in finishing it, please PM me. I will be back on , but that won't be for a while, and I don't want the stories to be left unfinished. I do ask that if you finish it, please do not erratically change the plot. I wish for my stories to still be the same stories. Well, good bye for now.**


End file.
